Church Profiles, Grand Rapids, Michigan
These historical church profiles grew out of my first research paper as a student in the Missiology and Church Growth program at Calvin Theological Seminary. This was to have been the core of my M.A. research paper, but when I determined that the degree would not be marketable for me, I quit the program - but not my research. The goal of this research is to determine the normal membership curves for churches in urban and isolated environments, with a strong focus on Reformed and Christian Reformed congregations in metropolitan Grand Rapids, Michigan. I hope others will find this information enlightening, and perhaps someone will want to carry the work beyond the point I have. At this point (March 2013), most of the data has not been updated in 15 years. Maps use the excellent terrain maps from Stamen under Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Ported license as their background. '' - Daniel Knight'' Reformed Church in America *First Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1840-1918 *Second Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1849-1918 *Third Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1875- *Fourth Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1875- *Fifth Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1886- *Oakdale Park Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1889-1974 *Seventh Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1890- (left RCA in 1995) *Eighth Reformed, Wyoming, MI, 1891- *Ninth Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1892-1978 *Bethany Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1893-1994 *Grace Reformed, Wyoming, MI, 1897- *Bethel Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1906-2000 *Immanuel Reformed, 1907- *Trinity Reformed, 1908- *Knapp Street Reformed, 1914- *Common Ground Community (formerly Calvary Reformed), Grand Rapids, MI, 1915- *Garfield Park Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1917-1990 *Central Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1918- *Aberdeen Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1927- *Richmond Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1927- *Hope Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1942- *Everglade Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1951-1975 *Standale Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1952- *Remembrance Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1956- *Oakview Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1957- *Pleasant Hill Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1960-1967 *New Life Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1974- *Thornapple Community Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1980- *Servant's Community Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1981- *Orchard Hill Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1994- *Providence Reformed Church, Grand Rapids, MI, 2000? Category:Grand Rapids, MI Christian Reformed Church *First Christian Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1857- *Eastern Avenue CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1876- *Alpine Avenue CRC, Grand Rapids, MI 1881-1992 *Beckwith Hills CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1882- *LaGrave Avenue CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1887- *Franklin Street CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1887-1966 *West Leonard CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1889- *Oakdale Park CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1890- *Grandville Avenue CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1891-1994 *Westview CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1893- *Mayfair CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1893- *Burton Heights CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1905-2005 *Sherman Street CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1907- *Bethel CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1912-1994 *Creston CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1915- *Neland Avenue CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1915- *Twelfth Street CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1917-1994 *East Leonard CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1925- *Fuller Avenue CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1925- *Gold Avenue CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1929- *Seymour CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1939- *Boston Square CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1942- *Hillcrest Community CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1942- *Calvin CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1946- *Arcadia CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1947, oragnized 1958, merged 1986 *Highland Hills CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1950-1992 *Plymouth Heights CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1951- *Alger Park CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1952- *Millbrook CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1953- *Riverside CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1953- *Brookside CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1959- *Faith CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1960-1978 *Shawnee Park CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1961- *Grace CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1949, organized 1962 *Bristolwood CRC, Walker, MI, begun 1948, organized 1966, closed 1985 *Coit Community CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1967- *Madison Square CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1914, organized 1970 *Sunshine Community CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1923, organized 1971- *Church of the Servant CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1972- *Christ's Community CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1978-1989 *Westend CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1992- *Roosevelt Park Community CRC, Grand Rapids, MI, 1994- Netherlands Reformed Congregations *First Netherlands Reformed Congregation, Grand Rapids, MI, 1870- *Covell Street Netherlands Reformed Church, Grand Rapids, MI Protestant Reformed Churches *First Protestant Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1879 as Eastern Avenue CRC, separated 1925 *Hope Protestant Reformed, Walker, MI, 1915 *Creston Protestant Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1932-1962 *Southwest Protestant Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1926- *Southeast Protestant Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1944- Free Reformed Churches *Free Reformed, 1929-44 *Free Reformed, 1944- Orthodox Protestant Reformed Churches *First Orthodox Protestant Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1953-1961 *Fourth Orthodox Protestant Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, 1953, became Faith CRC in 1961 American Reformed Churches *Dutton, MI, 1955 United Reformed Churches *Walker United Reformed, Walker, MI, begun 1917 as Walker CRC *Zion United Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI Heritage Reformed Churches *First Heritage Reformed, Grand Rapids, MI, begun 1870 as First Netherland Reformed, separated 1993 Independent Offspring of Reformed Churches *Calvary Undenominational, Grand Rapids, MI, 1929- *New Community, Grand Rapids, MI, 1991-